Mixed Signals
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Kori Anders has had a crush on Roy Harper since forever and can never work up the nerve to talk to him so she decides to email him but she messes up the address and it goes Richard Grayson Rachels Cousin they hardly know eachother,and they hate each other
1. Chapter 1 A Broken Heart

**_Chapter1: A Broken Heart_**

Kori stared at the blank computer screen in front of her. She was trying to think of what to write, she was going to write to her crush Roy Harper and tell him how she felt.

_'Ok Kori relax you can do this' _Kori thought.

she typed it up it read:

**_this is Kori I'm sending you this letter to tell you how much I like you. I know a love letter but I'm too much of a chicken to walk up to you and say it. I like you a lot and I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't say it before we graduated. I know you probably don't even know who I am. I understand if you don't feel the same way for me I'm waiting for your reply. _**

**_Kori Anders_**

Kori looked at it and typed in his email address and sent before she chickened out.

_'Ok I did it.' _she thought she decided to call her two best friends, Terra and Rachel and tell them she finally did it. She grabbed her phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" came Rachel's voice.

"Hold on three way." Kori said. She dialed Terra's number. She was excited and wanted to tell both of her best friends.

"OK." Rachel said.

"Hello" Terra said.

"Hey guys guess what I just did." Kori said excitedly.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I sent Roy an email telling him how I feel." Kori said.

"You did." Rachel said.

"Yes" Kori said.

"You didn't chicken out." Terra said.

"No I sent it before I could." Kori said. The three girls stayed up late just talking. They had known each other since pre-k. Terra and Raven didn't get along all the Time but Kori was what kept them civil.

* * *

Richard sat in front of his computer he was doing his homework.

"Dude you've been on that thing all night," His friend Gar said.

"He's right," Victor said.

"OK just let me check my email and I'll get off." Richard said. "And I've only been on for 30 minutes" he said as He checked his email he had one new one he opened it and read it,

**_this is Kori I'm sending you this letter to tell you how much I like you. I know a love letter but I'm too much of a chicken to walk up to you and say it. I like you a lot and I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't say it before we graduated. I know you probably don't even know who I am. I understand if you don't feel the same way for me I'm waiting for your reply. _**

**_Kori Anders_**

"Hey guys check this out." Richard said. Gar and Victor walked up behind Richard and read the letter.

"Looks like you got yourself a crush." Gar teased.

"Yeah but who's Kori?" Richard asked.

"Kori that girl in first hour math and forth hour English, fifth hour Spanish and seventh hour study hall." Victor said.

"She a red haired and she has green eyes, and she really fun to hang out with." Gar said. Victor and Richard looked at him.

"What she's Terra's friend." Gar said.

"You hang out with Terra too much." Victor said.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Gar said.

"Oh don't give me that," Victor said.

"Well I do, and man we all know you like Karen so just ask her." Gar said.

"Ok knock it off you two." Richard said annoyed.

* * *

the next day at school Kori, Rachel, and Terra were hanging out in the hallway as usual.

"I wonder If Roy got my email?" Kori wonder aloud.

"He probably did here he comes." Terra said.

"Oh my god he coming this way." Kori said, her cheeks became red. She smiled as Roy reached her he walked right past her and went over t a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Kori's heart fell as she saw him with her.

"I guess he didn't get it." Terra said, she placed her hand on Kori's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly.

* * *

"So are you gonna talk to Kori?" Victor asked. Him and Richard were at their lockers which were separated by three lockers.

"Not unless she talks to me." Richard said shrugging.

"Ok let's get to class before we're late again," Victor said.

"Ok, but where's Gar?" Richard asked looking around for their third friend.

"I think he went to see Terra." Victor said.

"Of course." Richard said.

* * *

Gar walked up behind Terra, he wrapped his hands around her waist,

"Hey beautiful." Gar said in her ear. Terra blushed and turned around.

"It's nice to see you too." Terra said. Gar leaned in and kissed her.

"Get a room." Rachel said disgust in her voice.

"Sorry." Terra said blushing when her and Gar broke apart.

"Come on let's get to class." Kori said she sounded sad.

"What's wrong with her?" Gar asked.

"She sent Roy a letter last night but she knows he has a girlfriend now." Terra said.

_'That was meant for _Roy' Gar thought. "Oh" was all he could say.

* * *

Richard and Victor headed to their homeroom which they shared with Rachel, Roy, and Terra. Richard sat next to Gar.

"Hey Gar." Richard said.

"Hey Rich there's something I need to tell you" Gar said, he looked over at Terra who was to busy talking to Rachel to notice him.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Quite down class." Their teacher Mrs. Nelson said.

"I'll tell you later." Gar said.

"Garfield Logan I said Quite down." Mrs. Nelson said.

"Sorry Mrs. Nelson." Gar said. Mrs. Nelson took role as usual and the bell for first hour rang the students left the class. Gar went to his art class with Victor, and Terra.

* * *

Kori was heartbroken and she could hardly pay attention in class. All she could think about was Roy and Donna Troy. The bell rang, Kori slow stood up.

"Kori could you come here for a second?" Mr. Simons asked. Kori nodded and walked up to his desk. "Kori I looked at you quiz for today and guess what?" Mr. Simons said.

"What?" Kori asked.

"You got an F" Mr. Simons said.

"WHAT!?!" Kori asked. She was a straight a student she didn't get F's, never. This was not acceptable.

"It's not up to your usual standards." Mr. Simons said shaking his head.

"Please let me do a retake I'll do better." Kori said.

"Ok but don't tell anyone or they'll ask for retakes." Mr. Simons said.

"OK." Kori said smiling. She left the room and went to her locker and saw Rachel waiting for her.

"Hey Rae." Kori said as she opened her locker.

"What did Mr. Simons want?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing really." Kori said.

"Ok well tonight me you and Terra are gonna have a sleepover." Rachel said.

"You sure sleepovers aren't really your thing," Kori said.

"I know but you could use one." Rachel said.

"Ok can't wait," Kori said.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepover

**_Chapter 2: Sleepover pt. 1_**

That night Kori and Rachel were at Terra's house for a sleepover they invited a few other friends, Toni, Karen, Kole, and Jen.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," Kori said, "How about a game?" she suggested.

"Ok what game do you wanna play," Toni asked.

"How about Truth or dare," Terra asked sitting up.

"Sure," Kori said. Maybe this night wouldn't be so boring after all. Rachel could always give the weirdest and meanest Dares and that's what made it fun.

"OK I'll start," Terra said. "Toni truth or dare?" she said. Looking over at Toni. Toni has black hair, with two red streaks in front, and brown eyes, she wore color contacts so they were red.

"Dare," Toni said.

"Ok I dare you to tell everyone who you like," Terra said. Toni flushed red.

"Ok I like Isaiah Crockett," Toni said. The other girls giggled.

"Ok my turn," Toni said. She looked at her friends trying to pick the next victim. "Jen Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jen said confidently. Jen has black hair with bubble gum pink streaks in to match her naturally pink eyes. Like Rachel her skin was almost always pale.

"Ok I dare you call Wally and tell him you like him," Toni said.

"No way," Jen said her cheeks pink.

"Are you just too chicken?" Karen asked.

"No way where is the phone?" Jen asked. That's the last thing she needed going around was that she was a wimp.

"Here," Kole said holding out the phone. Jen took the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" came a male's voice.

"Hello is Wally there?" Jen asked.

"This is and who is this?" Wally asked.

"Jen," Jen said. "Hex," she added.

"Oh hey Jen what do you want?" Wally asked.

"I just wanted to say that I...I..." Jen said, she couldn't do it.

"Yea" Wally said drawing the word out.

"I like you." Jen said and hung up quickly. The other girls laughed, Jen's face was crimson red.

"Shut up now it's my turn," Jen said a evil smile on her lips. the girls stopped laughing.

"Ok my victim is..." Jen said, "Rachel"

"OK," Rachel said.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok let's see I dare you to," Jen said, "run outside and run down the street and yell that you love your crush and you have to use his name,"

"No," Rachel said.

"You picked Dare," Jen pointed out..

"I change my mind I pick truth." Rachel said.

"OK then tell us who your crush is," Jen said.

"OK it's..." Rachel said. There was a knock at the door. Terra opened it the door and saw older her half brother Brian.

"What do you wand Bry?" Terra asked.

"Mom said keep the noise down." Brian said.

"OK we will," Terra said and she shut the door in his face.

"OK so Rae as you were," Jen said.

"It's Garth Allens," Rachel said. The other girls giggled.

"He is kinda cute," Kole said.

"Yeah if you like guys like him," Terra said. Truth be told Garth was hot but she didn't like him that way. She had gar and that was enough for her.

"Well Gar is weird how can you date him?" Kole asked.

"He's cute and he can be serious at times," Terra said.

"Sure," Kole said. The other 5 girls laughed.

* * *

Gar, Victor, and Roy were hanging out at Wayne Manor. Richard would have gone to one of theors houses but they all wanted to go to Wayne Manor.

"So Rich where's Bruce?" Roy asked curiously.

"Away on business." Richard said.

"So he's not here?" Gar said.

"Nope," Richard said.

"gone," Roy asked.

"What are you two thinking of?" Richard asked.

"Let's have some fun," Gar said.

"Yeah," Roy said.

"What kind of fun?" Richard asked afraid of the answer he might get. Gar ran out of the room and to the banister and slid down it.

"Ok not what I was thinking of," Roy said, looking at the short teen. Gar was the shortest of his friends. Victor was the tallest at 6'3", Richard was next and 5'10", Roy and 5'6"and Gar at 5'3".

"it's fun," Gar said running back up the stairs. "Besides I've always wanted to do that," he said.

"So what were you thinking of," Victor asked.

"I don't wanna know," Richard said.

"The girls are having a sleepover and..." Roy said ignoring Richard.

"Let's crash it," Gar said.

"Yeah," Victor said.

"I don't guys doesn't that sound a little immature," Richard asked.

"Come on you know you wanna see a bunch of girls in tight pajamas showing cleavage," Roy said.

"Do you always think about girls?" Richard asked disgusted at Roy's comment.

Roy shrugged and said, "when I'm not on the football field,"

"Yeah Right I don't see how you catch passes you're always hitting on the cheerleaders." Victor said. Victor was the team's first string Quarter back, and Roy was a wide end Receiver.

"I get distracted by their short skirts," Roy said, "I just wanna go and rip them off," He added.

"You perv," the others said in disgusted unison.

"Are we going or not?" Roy asked.

"Tie him down," Richard said.

"Come on Richie Rich live a little," Roy said. "You don't always have to be so stuck up," he said.

"Ok fine," Richard said.

* * *

"Ok my turn," Rachel said, "I choose Terra,"

"Ok," Terra said.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to tell us how far you went with Gar," Rachel said. Terra began to blush.

"how far did you go?' Kori asked curiously.

"Second base," Terra said examining her fingers.

"So who groped?" Toni asked. "You or Gar?"

"I'm not answering that," Terra said. "Ok Kole Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Kole said.

"Tell us how long you've had a crush on my brother," Terra said.

Kole blushed and said, "since 7th grade," The other girls giggled, Kole's face turned even redder.

* * *

The four boys were walking down the street heading for Terra's house.

"OK you guys gotta be quite or we'll have 8 very pissed girls after us," Roy said.

"OK," Victor and Gar said together.

"How do you know how many girls there are?" Richard asked, looking at Roy shocked.

"I...uh...just guessing," Roy said.

"You were there earlier weren't you?" Richard asked a brow raised.

"No," Roy said.

"You perv," Richard said.

"Cool it we're almost there," Gar said, looking at his friends.

"yeah cool it," Victor said.

"How am I friends with you Roy?" Richard asked.

"I don't know," Roy said. Richard shook his head. "I the light in you dull little life, and besides I'm not forcing you to be my friend," he added.

* * *

"My turn," Kole said, "Kori Truth or Dare?"

"Um...truth," Kori said.

"OK tell us one of your secrets," Crystal said.

"Ok when I was little Koma and I got in fight in our tree house and I pushed her out of it and she told my parents she fell," Kori said.

"You did?" Terra said.

"Yes but just little things," Kori said. "Ok Karen truth or dare?" Kori asked.

"Truth," Karen said.

"Tell us who you like," Kori said.

"Ok I like..." Karen said, "Victor Stone," she said.

* * *

"Ok we're here," Gar said. The four boys walked up to the house and to Terra's bedroom window, which was open.

"oh look there is eight girls there," Richard said looking at Roy.

"Lucky guess," Roy said. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Shhh," Gar and Victor said.

"Sorry," Richard and Roy muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 Rachel's Plan

**_Chapter 3: Rachel's Plan_**

"Ok we're here," Gar said.

The four boys walked up to the house and to Terra's bedroom window, which was open.

"oh look there is eight girls there," Richard said looking at Roy.

"Lucky guess," Roy said.

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Shhh," Gar and Victor said. the other two shut up and looked in at the eight Girls.

"Sorry," Richard and Roy muttered.

* * *

"Let's do something else," Kori said. Truth and Dare was becoming boring.

"Ok but what do you have in mind?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," Kori said, falling back on Terra's bed.

"How about 20 questions?" Jen suggested.

"OK," The other girls said.

"Kay Kori you're first," Rachel said.

* * *

"Ok two more questions," Kori said.

"IS this person in this room?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Kori said. She was staring and the ceiling.

"Let me Guess, Rae," Kole said Kori grinned and nodded. Rachel glared at Kori.

* * *

"Roy this is boring," Gar said.

"Yeah let's go," Richard said. He had been trying to get them to leave since they had arrived almost an hour ago.

"Yeah ok," Roy said. the four started to climb out of the tree, they had climbed into to see the girls.

"Guys I'm stuck," Gar whispered his shoelace was caught on a branch.

"Well get unstuck," Roy said.

"I can't help me." Gar whispered.

"Ok hold on," Victor and Richard said. they climbed back up and tried to untangle Gar's shoelace.

"Roy you could be up here helping," Richard hissed down to Roy.

"I can't I'm standing guard." Roy said.

"Get up here," Richard said a little loud.

"Hey shhh I hear someone outside." They heard Rachel say.

"Gar leave the shoe," Roy called as he ran. Richard and Victor pulled Gar shoe off and ran.

* * *

Rachel opened the window all that way and saw Gar's shoe. She grabbed it. "Look what they left." she said. Terra recognized the shoe.

"That's Gar's" Terra said.

"He had some friends with him cause that's wasn't him I heard," Rachel said.

"Who was it?" Jen asked.

"I heard Roy Harper," Rachel said.

* * *

The next Day Terra was waiting at Gar's locker for him.

"Hey Terra," He said giving her his usual goofy grin.

"Hey Gar," Terra said, "So what did you do last night?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"Oh I just was hanging with the guys," Gar said shrugging.

"Who are the guys," Terra asked.

"Oh just the guys," Gar said. Terra leaned in and kissed Gar.

"Richard, Victor and Roy," He said. Terra smiled.

"Oh and you left this at my house," She said reaching into her backpack and pulled out the shoe he left behind.

"Oh hey where did you get that?" He asked nervously.

"in the tree outside my window," Terra said. "yeah we know what you did," Gar gulped.

* * *

Gar entered his homeroom class he took a seat next to Richard away from Terra. He looked nervous

"What did you do?" Richard asked looking at Gar trying to read his expression.

"Terra got the truth out of me she knows we were there," Gar whispered, he put his head down in shame.

"You told her," Richard said.

"She got it out of me," Gar said apologetically

"How?" Richard asked.

"She kissed me and it spilled out," Gar said.

"Gar you're weak," Richard said disgusted.

"Yeah I know," Gar said.

* * *

(At lunch)

Gar and Richard were sitting at their usual lunch table waiting for Victor and Roy. Roy was the first to arrive he took his seat across from Richard.

"Ok why were the girls looking at me like they were planning something," Roy asked Gar and Richard.

"Ask Gar," Richard said.

"You told them!?!?" Roy said, "You're weak,"

"Yeah Richard already yelled at me thank you very much." Gar said annoyed. "It's not like I did it on purpose," he said. "Terra knows how to get to talk," he said as Victor sat down across from him.

"Why are the girls giving us death glares?" Victor asked. Roy and Richard glared at Gar.

"You didn't," Victor said. Gar smiled weakly. "You're weak," Victor said.

"So I've heard," Gar said annoyed. "Well I'm done eating so I'll just go," He got up and left. Mumbling under his breath.

"What if those girls are planning something?" Roy asked.

"They probably are," Victor said looking over at the glaring girls. He turned back to his friends.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't talked me into going," Richard said glaring at Roy.

"I didn't make you go," Roy said, with a smirk.

* * *

Kori, Terra, Rachel, Toni, Karen, Kole, and Jen were eating lunch. Rachel kept glancing at the guys, a plan forming in her head.

"I think their scared of us," She said noticing the looks on their faces.

"Yeah well they better be," Toni said her arms crossed across her chest.

"So anyone got an idea on what to do to them?" Terra asked. Everyone just shrugged except Rachel.

"I got an Idea," Rachel said.

"Tell us," Kole said. The girls all leaned in to hear Rachel's idea.

"Ok all we have to do is nothing," Rachel said. The girls gave Rachel a confused angry look "We do nothing and they will think that we're going to do something and they'll go crazy." she continued. "Then we get them all on our side and get them to fight for us," the other girls nodded.

"That's genius," Jen said.

"That'll teach them to mess with us," Karen said.

"Rae you are a genius," Kole said.

"I know I try," Rachel said.


End file.
